La miko que vino y se fue
by Onmyuji
Summary: Serie de drabbles. Nunca nadie supo de ella ni de su vida antes de ser lo que era ahora. Ella es... Midoriko. Regalo de cumpleaños para icecream kuraki.
1. Y así comienza

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**La miko que vino y se fue**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**Y así comienza...**

* * *

Blandió su espada con un total dominio, apuntando a su objetivo sin mayores dificultades. Se esforzó por concentrarse en no perder de vista a su objetivo, pues notaba que era veloz. La potente luz del sol le ponía las cosas peliagudas, pues el cabello largo y plateado de su objetivo brillaba tanto que a ratos la cegaba.

Pero lo sentía. Ya no se movía. Estaba la expectativa.

Igual que ella.

Luego, se movió de nuevo, casi desapareciendo. Pero sabía que no se había marchado. Sintió que el viento soplaba con gentileza, trayendo una fresca brisa de no muy lejos. Respiró hondo, tratando de que aquel fresco aroma a bosque. Recién concluía el invierno, hacia unas semanas que la nieve se había derretido por completo, dejando paso a la verdura de los campos y bosques. Se sintió extrañamente feliz.

Y no se inmutó al darse vuelta en 180 grados para cruzar espadas con su enemigo.

—Eres veloz, Miko-san. —respondió con una sonrisa burlona el aludido a quien enfrentaba. Pero ella ni siquiera estaba usando el máximo de sus capacidades. Más bien parecía...

El oro derretido de aquellos ojos. Ella lo conocía bien.

_... que estaba jugando._

—Usted tampoco lo hace nada mal, _Inu no Taisho_. —El taiyoukai abrió los ojos sorprendido al saberse reconocido y luego volvió a sonreír galante, mientras arremetía una nueva estocada que fue detenida con maestría por la mujer.

—¡Qué grata sorpresa! —Repitió el hombre de alta coleta platinada y orejas sorprendentemente poco humanas, mientras sonreía de lado—. Jamás pensé que tendría la suerte de encontrarme con la famosa Midoriko tan pronto...

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Una historia que trasciende el tiempo

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**La miko que vino y se fue**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**... una historia que trasciende el tiempo,**

* * *

Jamás se había sentido tan extraño al convivir con un humano con tanta familiaridad con que lo hacía en esos momentos. En diversas ocasiones le había salvado el pellejo a aldeas enteras en sus dominios al occidente, pero hasta la fecha no había tenido esta suerte de privilegio.

Y hasta él, siendo un señor muy importante entre los de su tipo, sentía un extraño gusto de comer algo que parecía comida corriente y burda junto a lo que suponía ser el peor enemigo de un youkai.

—¡Así que su primogénito acaba de nacer! —y con tanta naturalidad.

—¿Puedes creerlo, Midori-san? Es un varón. Uno fuerte y sano. —el brío en los ojos dorados del taiyoukai resaltaba el orgullo que le transmitía aquel pequeño y glorioso acontecimiento.

—Su nombre. ¿Cuál será el nombre de su cachorro, _Oyakata-sama_? —el Inu no Taisho se mordió la lengua al saber que la mujer le hablaba con todas las formalidades de un señor feudal y él le trataba como si fuera una vieja amiga. A pesar de tener diversos encuentros de lo más agradables.

La miko descubrió en él la benevolencia al mundo humano y el Inu no Taisho sintió alivio de saber que le era perdonada la vida a manos de uno de los humanos más poderosos que conocería jamás.

—Su nombre es Sesshomaru. ¡Oh, pero vamos, Midori-san! ¡No tienes qué hablarme con tanta formalidad! —Las palabras del señor de las tierras de occidente murieron en su boca cuando la miko dejó su comida a un lado y unió sus manos a modo de rezo, dejándole mudo por unos momentos—. ¿Midori-san?

—Rezaré fervientemente para que Sesshomaru-sama sea un taiyoukai tan benevolente como su señor padre. Y rezaré por una larga vida para usted y toda su estirpe.

El Inu no Taisho sonrió, agradeciendo el gesto de la mujer. Pero conociendo a la progenitora de su primer hijo, no pudo evitar lo que repitió entre rezos y plegarias de la mujer investida en armadura, traje de miko y largo cabello azabache.

—Eso espero, Midori-san. Eso espero.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Toca los corazones

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**La miko que vino y se fue**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**... toca los corazones,**

* * *

—Midoriko.

La amada sacerdotisa de aquella región se había concentrado tanto tiempo en la herrería del castillo del shogun que ya era tan familiar la forma en que se trataba con el herrero. Pero en el momento en que la miko que protegía a esta región como tantas otras, escuchó que era llamada, supo que esta ocasión era diferente.

—¿Sí, Asunao-san?

Afilando con frecuencia la espada, usaba ese tiempo para meditar. O lo usaba, porque el herrero del castillo ya no le permitía enfocarse. Ya no.

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella detuvo sus actividades sin moverse del todo, aún no estaba lista para verlo y responderle cara a cara. Durante toda su vida había sido entrenada para servir y proteger. Para ser una miko respetada y amada, para usar ese maravilloso don que ella tenía de purificar las almas de youkais y dejarlos desarmados ante su poder.

Nunca había sido entrenada en esta clase de artes.

_Pero ella ya sabía lo que él ahora confesaba. Su sexto sentido le había alertado._

—Yo-...

—No tiene qué decir nada, Midoriko-sama. —Fue interrumpida. Aunque ella quería que él supiera lo que sentía. Tenía qué explicarle a dónde irían a parar las miradas indiscretas y los roces accidentales—. Sólo quisiera saber...

Ella también estaba enamorada y eso sólo la había vuelto más fuerte.

Porque era correspondida.

—¿Aceptaría desposar a este humilde herrero? ¡No tiene que ser ahora ni pronto; y sé que no tengo mucho para ofrecerle! ¡Pero-...!

Midoriko, por primera vez, no supo entender el extraño sentimiento de mariposas burbujeando en su vientre al escuchar con emoción aquella pregunta. Le recordaba a la sensación de tocar un corazón puro, como el de un niño feliz; o a la sensación de liberar la atormentada alma de algún humano poseído por las fauces de un espíritu maldito.

Por primera y única vez en su vida, Midoriko supo que esto se sentía ser amada como una mujer.

Y tímida, bajó la cabeza mientras continuaba su labor de afilar la espada, murmurando por lo bajo un avergonzado _'sí'_.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_


	4. Y termina en tragedia

**Disclaimer: **_Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**La miko que vino y se fue**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**... y termina en tragedia.**

* * *

Sabía que la había hecho en grande y estaba orgulloso de su plan. Miles y miles de youkais se arremolinabas entre él y su contrincante, siendo muchos de ellos purificados en el proceso. Desintegrándose, desapareciendo. Todo por culpa de su oponente.

Pero a él no lo alcanzó y no lo lograría.

Esa mujer.

Llevaban siete días con sus noches al filo de la batalla, destruyendo bosques y caminos en medio de su lucha, pudriendo todo a su alrededor.

O casi todo, siendo Midoriko la única fuente de vitalidad y vida en los alrededores, que se derretían en el miasma de su poder.

Ninguna extensión se salvaba, excepto las gigantescas proporciones de su cuerpo maldito y mortal. Pero esta batalla estaba por concluir, siendo que había llevado a Midoriko al límite de la batalla entre el bien y el mal.

Ella no vengaría la muerte de aquel miserable humano. Y mientras tanto él, el gran Magatsuhi... se desharía de un posible obstáculo para su búsqueda de inundar el asqueroso mundo humano de oscuridad y lograr que los youkai gobernaran aquellas tierras.

Fue entonces que la espada de la miko cruzó sus garras afiladas y una de sus extremidades salió al encuentro de la mujer con sus enormes fauces abiertas; justo en el momento en que ella entrecerraba los ojos. Luego pudo sentir la fuerza de voluntad de la misma mujer haciendo que un extraño brillo lo abordara y luego la voz serena y pacífica de la miko aturdiéndolo en una especie de condena a lo que ocurriría después.

—Esto se ha terminado, Magatsuhi. No podrás escapar más de mí.

Y luego un brillo dorado lo abordó mientras el corazón y el alma le eran arrancados de lo más profundo de su monstruoso y descomunal cuerpo para luego sentir la peculiar danza de su ser junto a la pureza vital de Midoriko; mezclándose, fundiéndose y cambiando, antes de que toda su existencia quedara reducida a la de una mera leyenda.

Donde el bien y el mal convivían en un equilibrio perfecto y podían conceder cualquier deseo y poder. Ya fuera al alma más pura como a la criatura más terrible.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.**_ Y bien, ice: ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! :) espero haber cumplido tus expectativas y que te haya gustado el fanfic :) siempre había querido escribir sobre Midoriko de esta manera y, al menos a mí, me gustó la manera en que quedó todo. Pero tú eres la mera buena x3

Para precisar. Siempre he creído que Midoriko y el Inu no Taisho se debieron conocer, asumiendo que Inu-papa tenía sus buenas centurias al morir xD lo del romance de Midoriko, pues es algo contradictorio, porque algunas personas dicen que hubo un hombre de por medio y otros medios dicen que no. A saber. Por eso lo pinté aquí ligerito sobre el romance de Midoriko :P

Y para los que les quepa duda. Un sacerdote, monje o sacerdotisa shinto (que es la religión del templo de Kagome y mikos como Kikyou, Kaede, incluso Midoriko) sí pueden casarse sin que eso interfiera en su labor espiritual y no es mal visto por la sociedad japonesa desde muchos años al pasado :3

Por último, _Oyakata-sama_, del drabble 2, es algo así como una manera extremadamente honorable de referirse a un líder o alguien superior en rango a uno mismo.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios y sus opiniones al respecto :) y nos estamos leyendo.

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
